Love is a Many Colored Thing
by CoOkieTheif
Summary: Hisako is an orphan who sells herself, so you can tell she doesn't have the best life. But it all begins to turn around after she meets the prince.
1. Gray : Rain Clouds

**Gray**

* * *

As my mother would have said, the life I led was not one to be proud of. But she wasn't here. I stood on the corner of a street during a fall evening. It was slightly breezy, but warm enough for me to be able to wear one of my flimsier outfits. My makeup was done just right so I would look over eighteen to policemen. A man came up to me, if I had bothered to flick my lighter to his breath, it would have caught fire. In other words, he was drunk.

"Hey there pretty lady. How much?" He asks me as he looks me up and down.

"50,000 yen. No less." I reply as I take a drag off of my cigarette.

"Fine. Let's go then." He drags me to a nearby hotel and after we finish, he pays me fifty grand. I pocket the money and head home. This is my job, selling my body. For some reason, older men really like high school students. But it pays well. It covers the rent of my small apartment and my other living expenses.

My mother was very important to me. She always strived to let me have whatever I needed after she divorced my dad. I loved her. But my love was not enough to keep her alive. She worked two jobs to be able to feed the both of us. She was so tired one day as she was walking home that she paused for a second while crossing the street. That second was enough to get her hit.

At first, I had wanted to become a painter. I loved to draw or paint, I loved to see a piece of paper come alive under my hands. Plus my mother loved my creations, she beamed like sunshine whenever I showed her another completed work. But that didn't work out too well. Sure, I still paint in my spare time, but it gets nowhere.

Selling myself is so much easier. A friend introduced it to me. I was pretty skeptical at first, and even afraid. Now I can't remember why, since it's so easy. Even though my body is filth, it pays the bills, and that's all I need.

xXxXxXx

I turned my alarm clock off as I got out of bed. Today was Monday. How I hated Mondays. Mondays were the days that you had to go to school and bear all the rumors and stares at you just because of your lifestyle.

I glanced at the mirror on top of my desk after I have dressed. The reflection in the mirror was a pale imitation of my mother, with specks of my father. The girl in the mirror had a heart-shaped face, with a straight nose, if not a fraction too long at the bridge. Her eyes were a bright brown, courtesy of my father. Her lips had the same curve as my mother, and her highlighted hair fell limp past her shoulders.

I look away and grab my school bag.

xXxXxXx

As soon as I reach the hallway, the student body president is hollering his head off at me because of my hair. I ignore him and head straight to my classroom. It's not that I didn't like school, it was just the people there. They were so insensitive, so greedy, and so cruel, therefore, I left them alone. Most of the time, they did the same.

"Did you hear? That Hisako Fukazawa sells herself! Isn't that disgusting?" A nearby girl whispers to her cluster of friends. Only, she whispers loud enough for me to hear.

I go on with my studying, there is a math test next period.

"Yeah! She's just got bad news written all over her. She even looks like a bitch." Another girl sneers.

I study some more, this kind of talk tends to fade within a couple of days, so usually I just ignore it. I glance out the window and see bleak gray clouds littering the sky. Looks like my life. It rather seems like it's going to rain. With my luck, I didn't bring an umbrella today. I sigh.

xXxXxXx

As I predicted, it is raining like hell after school ends. I look around to see if there's anyone willing to share an umbrella with me. In an instant, I remember that there would be no such thing, and I stare at my loafers. My mother bought me these loafers for my fifteenth birthday even when the money was tight. I see another pair next to mine, so I glance up to that person.

I don't recognize him, but he is very pretty, prettier than me in fact. His grayish hair matched the clouds, and his pale violet eyes looked up at the sky as if expecting it to stop soon. He sees me looking at him, and he smiles at me. To say I am surprised is too little to describe this feeling. I nod my head back.

"Ah, here you are Sohma-kun! Let's get going then before it gets any worse." A bright girl comes out of the school and smiles towards "Sohma-kun." She looks so innocent and cheerful, I can't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as the boy agrees with her.

"Ano, Honda-san, if you don't mind. Could we perhaps share your umbrella?" Sohma-kun asks ever so politely.

"Of course!" The girl pips.

He thanks her, and then turns back to me.

"Would you like my umbrella to use? I don't think you have one."

I nod and bow deeply.

"Thank you very much. I will return it to you tomorrow. If I may ask, what is your name?"

"Yuki Sohma. Goodbye for today." He says and goes off with the girl.

I shake out the umbrella he gave me and open it. Maybe Mondays aren't so bad after all.

xXxXxXx

As I am about to walk into my classroom, my arms are full of papers I received from the teacher to hand out to the class. Two girls that were talking about me yesterday walk past, knocking into me quite hard. The papers fly out of my hand, some of them land in the room, and some managed to fly to the hallway.

"You should watch where you're going next time!" One of the girl says, flipping her hair as she steps on the papers to get across.

I ignore her and kneel down to pick up my papers. My elbow knocks against someones back and I turn around to see who it is.

"Good morning Sohma Yuki. Thank you again for your umbrella yesterday." I say, putting down my papers and handing him the umbrella.

"It's no problem. It looks like you need a hand here." He gestures to the strewn out papers and helps me pick up the ones that I couldn't reach.

"Thank you very much." I bow to him. What a nice stranger.

He laughs, and it is a tinkling sound. Very attractive, I think.

"You don't need to bow to me. If you ever need anything, my classroom is across from yours." He points to the room situated across. Inside, I see students smiling and having fun.

"That looks like a nice place to be." I meant to think this, but it somehow slips out of my lips instead.

"It is." He smiles, and then he makes a face like he just realized he had left the roast in the oven for way too long.

"By the way, what's your name? I just realized I forgot to ask yesterday." He looks down, slightly ashamed of himself. My mouth opens in an O. He wanted to know my name? How unusual.

"My name is Fukazawa Hisako. It's nice to meet you." I bow again, out of habit. He grins, and raises me up.

"It's nice to meet you too." What a very nice stranger.


	2. Yellow : Sunshine

**Yellow**

* * *

"Good morning Fukazawa-san." Sohma-san smiles at me as I reach my classroom. I really like his smile; it is a bright thing, like the rays off of a content sun on a summer's day.

I feel my cheeks resonate with warmth as I get nearer to him.

"Good morning Sohma-san. " I tilt my head in acknowledgement since he won't let me bow.

"I'll see you later." He says and waves, before he is dragged away by his many friends. It would be pretty nice if we could be friends. Then again, someone so pure and beautiful will not want to be around someone as tainted as me. Yes, I have decided. No associating with him unless he initiates the conversation.

xXxXxXx

Dog food...Check

Chicken... Check

Vegetables... Check

Cereal...Check

Cheese...Check

Bread...Check

Milk...Check.

It seems I'm finished with my grocery shopping. Good timing too, the street was really crowded a few minutes ago. So after I pay for the food, I head home. As I am walking on a street, I see a pile of clothes left unattended. I peer closer since they look pretty clean, and I see that they are my school's boy's uniform.

How odd.

I pick up the clothes and arrange them neatly beside a gate, just in case that boy happens to come back.

As I am about to leave, I spot a rat. A very small rat compared to ones I have seen around the neighborhood. It's fur is not the dark gray that belongs in the sewer, but instead, a light purple gray. Very odd. It looks, for some reason, like it's waiting for something. Or maybe it's just hungry. So I reach in my bag and break off a bit of mozzarella. I toss it to the rat and that's when it spots me. It's tiny eyes go wide, and then there is a POOF.

I cough as glittery smoke billows around. Where on earth did that come from? I wipe the tear in my eye, and I cautiously glance around.

The rat is gone. That was pretty weird. I look around for a vent that the smoke might have come out of, but I couldn't find a single one except for one on the top of the building.

I shrug to myself and turn around to go home. To my utter surprise, I see Sohma-san, shrugging into his uniform top. So it was his. But why were his clothes off in the first place?

"Sohma-san! Did you manage to see what just occurred? How very peculiar!" I say, very much flabbergasted still. Even more so, now that he appeared out of nowhere, seemingly half naked. Right after I ask, I remember I didn't follow my resolution.

For some reason, he laughs.

"Haha..Your language is so...old fashioned..haha.. Forgive me." He manages to choke out before dissolving into a fit of giggles again.

My cheeks warm and my temper raises its head.

"I apologize for my 'old fashioned language'. If you're done laughing, I'm going home now." I grab my bags and take a brisk step forward before he reaches out to stop me.

"I'm very sorry for laughing at you. It was just...interesting. But no, I did not see anything." He looks at me dead-on, and for some reason, I feel like he's not telling the truth. Maybe it was just my imagination.

"Oh. Um. Alright. Then how come your clothes were on the sidewalk? Were you thinking of becoming the subject for some very risque artist?" I ask. My head is drawing a giant blank as I see his bottom lip quiver. He's laughing again.

"Ahahahaha! That was funny. You are very funny Fukazawa-san. No, I wasn't. It was just very hot." His eyes are dancing with amusement as he says this.

"But! Then why did you take off your pants?" What an odd fellow. It was barely sixty five degrees outside and he was saying it was hot.

"Those are my friends. I am getting them washed for him because I dirtied them by accident." Sohma-san replies.

"Oh....I see." Not. Either he was an ultra, mega, super nice guy to wash someone else's pants, or he was taking me for a fool. Whatever. I guess it's none of my business anyway.

"Well. See you at school then." I say as I hurry towards home.

I turn back around one last time to see his face. He is surprised. Maybe because I gave up asking too abruptly. Serves him right to be only half as confused as I was.

xXxXxXx

In class, I am more absentminded than usual. That incident was too weird. The sparkly smoke and then Sohma-san appearing out of thin air? It had to be connected one way or another. Maybe I will ask. No. Maybe not. I will just probably bother him.

During lunchtime, I wander aimlessly in the corridor. I stop by the vending machine. Should I get oolong tea or just water. I eenie meenie miny moe it until I land on the tea.

"Ah, Fukazawa-san! May I have a word?" Sohma-kun waves at me as he is nearing the machine. I nod, as I look at the drink in my hand. Where are my manners.

"Would you like tea?" I ask, holding it out for him.

"Oh. Thank you very much." He says as I drop the can in his reluctant hand. He motions me to follow him out the courtyard, so I go with him. As we pass, I notice many girls are looking at him with admiration, want, even idolization. Then their eyes focus on me, and they shine with envy and malice. I have a feeling I won't be seeing my indoor shoes tomorrow.

"So." I begin.

"So.. How come you left so suddenly yesterday?" He asks me as he takes a sip.

"I had to go home. Shiro gets lonely."

"I see. Is that your sibling?" He questions again.

"He's my dog."

"Oh. Isn't there anything else you want to ask me?" He finally gets to the point.

"Not really." I say. Then I notice my responses get shorter with each question.

"And why is that? Oh. Forgive me for prying. You shouldn't answer if you prefer not to."

I wave away his thoughts with my right hand as if it were a fly."It's fine. It's just that, I think it would be bothersome to you."

He grins at me. The one that supplies the sky with sunshine on a summer's afternoon.

"I see. Well thank you for being so considerate."

"That isn't anything big enough to be thanked for." I look at him. He talks like he isn't used to be treated like that. He shrugs. But he is still smiling. Very odd fellow.

We stand there for a few minutes in silence. He is gazing at the courtyard. I am gazing at the flowers in the grass that the gardening club has long neglected.

It takes me a few moments to work up the nerve, but I am able to say it.

"You have a nice laugh. You should laugh more often. When you're with your friends you seem kind of distant."

He doesn't say anything so I look at him. He is looking at me too. Except he is surprised again. Maybe he is thinking I'm a queer-o, or maybe he is just struggling to find the words. Like I do. Only, words seem to slip out of me all the time when I'm around him.

xXxXxXx

When I enter my classroom, I feel the weight of about twenty eyes on me. It feels kind of heavy so I look up to see what they are whispering about. On the blackboard, in big letters it says : _Hisako Fukazawa is a whore! She is tricking Sohma-kun! Do not be deceived by her!_

I see our homeroom teacher walk in to see the board with those words on it. His brow furrows as he calls me out to see the principal. Oh brother.

* * *


	3. Green : Envy

"Fukazawa-san. Please cooperate with me. I trust you because you are an honest student. Your grades are often at the top of your class. Now, what was written on the board, is it true?" The principal watches me, scrutinizing my appearance like it would somehow tip him off to the answer.

I lift my eyes to his. There are lines on his face, more than what is the norm for his age. I'm thinking it's from having to deal with students like me all the time. But his eyes look familiar. For some reason, they look really tired. I wonder who else has those kind of eyes.

"It's not true." I say. I wish.

"Well then I don't want to hear anything about it again. Otherwise, I'm afraid I would have to transfer you out. And I don't want to do that." This guy seems nice enough. Although I don't remember his name.

"Thank you very much." I bow and leave. It really would be a pain to leave this school though. It's the closest near my house. And that's not saying much, since it's a twenty minute walk.

After I enter my classroom, I sit down. Ignoring the class's whispers and stares, I lift my chin and pretend to be far more cool than I actually am.

xXxXxXx

Class just ended and I exit my classroom. As soon as I step out, a girl with long hair approaches me with another girl flanking her side. Her eyebrows furrow her forehead so much, I can't tell if she's old or angry.

"You!" Her voice is laced with malice.

"Meee." I repeat.

"How **dare** you act so conceited that you would actually bother to speak privately with our Prince!" Her spittle lands on my cheek.

I reach up to wipe my face. "Who or what are you talking about?"

"Our Prince Yuki Sohma! How horrible you are to not even recognize him." Her underling chimes in.

I try to go under the leader and escape, but she manages to block me."So are you like jealous or something?" I ask, rather impatiently since I want to go home. These children are really wasting my time.

"Wha-! Of all the nerve! How could I be jealous of you Fukazawa Hisako, when _clearly_ he is made to share. That being the case, you violated our rules and tried to take him yourself. How could you be so selfish?" The long haired girl points her finger at me.

I lower her finger back to her side. How terribly green she was acting. Honestly, if she was jealous why didn't she just goup to Sohma and strike up a conversation?

"Didn't your mother ever teach you; pointing is impolite. And anyway, I don't want your little Prince. How can you even make up these rules, when he is a human being just like you and I. You see girls, I'm different from you. I don't put people up on a pedestal and grovel at their feet just to recieve the most miniscule of attention. I work for my relationship with them."

Perhaps I said too much.

But it worked, the girl was so stunned that I managed to get out of her way and speed walk out the exit. Oh, and yes I did flip my hair as I was leaving.


	4. Brown and Gray : Hope

**Brown and Gray**

The next day at school, those three actually backed away when they say me coming. Maybe my little speech was a bit overdone. Oh well, they were asking for it.

As I take my seat, I am greeted with the usual whispers and sneers. I scan the room quickly, and I notice Amane-kun is absent today. I also noticed Kurosaki-san's eyes met mine. Although his didn't seem to be glaring at me like the others. I look away quickly. School is starting to get tiresome, but graduation is a must. My mother always encouraged me to go to college, and I plan on doing just that.

As lunch time rolls around, Yuki Sohma spots me and smiles. Did I mention how much I like his smile? To my immense surprise, he strolls on over as if he strolls over to me everyday.

"Good afternoon Fukazawa-san. Rather cold today, isn't it?" He smiles again. I am completely smitten.

"Oh-uh why yes, yes it is. I mean, it's nearly winter and all." I find it difficult to tear my eyes away from him. It seems every moment in my life I have spent gazing at something was totally dull compared to this.

He notices my staring and asks, "Is there something on my face?"

I shake my head and blurt out, "No, I just enjoy looking at it." Completely by accident, of course. My face turns redder then a firetruck ad he makes one of those faces again. The kind of face that tells me he was caught completely off guard.

"Haha, is that so? Well I'm glad you do then." He fiddles with his belt loop and I notice he is now a little more aware of me and that I am a girl. Somehow, this thought makes me a little happy and I smile a brief smile at him.

"So what club are you in Fukazawa-san? I'm planning on joining the student council cause of a friend."

"That fits you very well Sohma-san. You seem very capable. And I am not in any club as of yet." His eyes light up a little at my compliment, and he thanks me.

He leaves soon after that because one of his friends calls out to him. A guy with white and black hair. I've often seen him in the hall yelling that his hair color is natural. A chuckle escapes me as I remember the scene, and as I turn I realize that Kurosaki-san was standing behind me. With my luck, I bump into him and he falls easily, like a little figurine.

"I'm so sorry Kurosaki-san. I'm very clumsy." I bow and offer him my hand.

For some reason, his face flushes a little as he reaches up to take it.

"Thank you. I uh. I've actually been meaning to talk to you." He gets up fluidly, reminding me of a flowing stream. He is rather tall, a little taller than Sohma-san. He finds it hard to look into my eyes as we speak and he brushes his hair back. I am surprised to see that he is actually quite handsome. I seldom bother to take in the appearance of anyone in my class.

"Oh?" I say. I am too surprised to say anything else.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kurosaki Ryu. We're in the same class." He holds out his hand, expecting me to shake it probably. Instead, I stare at it.

"Yes, I know that." My words come out slowly, as I am still rather confused to what he wanted.

He blushes again, and he draws his hand back quickly.

"Um, actually. I've liked you for a long time. And if you don't mind, could you be my girlfriend." Now his eyes are on mine. They are glimmering with hope and I am just stunned.

"P-p-pardon me?" My eyebrows skyrocket and he repeats what he has just said, stuttering a little more.

"Oh wow. This is. Wow." I plop down on the floor and run my hands through my hair.

"So what's your answer?" He squats down himself and his eyes search mine as if I could answer with them. I notice his eyes are brown, with a gray ring around the iris. They look to me, the color of hope.


	5. White : Honesty

**White**

* * *

"Umm, actually Fukazawa-san, you can answer me any time. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He smiles at me, and his smile is genuine.

I try to smile back, but it probably looks like a grimace. He gets up and starts to leave, before turning around to wave. My face is still in the same grimace. He turns away right before he can laugh at my facial expression.

My heart is thump-thump-thumping.

The bell rings, class is about to begin. I slowly get up, and I make my way into my class.

xXxXxXx

Later on during lunchtime, I am sitting at my desk alone, as usual. Kurosaki-san is surrounded by a few guys at his table. He notices me, returns my gaze with a smile. I look away again, focusing on the blue sky instead.

xXxXxXx

I am standing on shady street, nearby plenty of bars and whatnot. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and a man, probably in his late forties, beckons me to a hotel. I tell him my price and he agrees.

I leave the hotel, my wallet heavy.

I look down the street, and to my surprise, I see Kurosaki-san holding a bag of groceries. I hurriedly turn away, my heels tap-tapping along the sidewalk.

I slip into another adjoining street. I'm pretty sure he did not spot me.

When I enter my bedroom, I pause in front of the mirror. My eyeliner is perfect, and my dress fit me just right. Yet I still felt disgusted. I turn away and began to strip off the layers of my work.

xXxXxXx

I am wandering the halls of the school, trying to pass the time. A hand grabs my arm, and pulls me into a janitor's closet. The light goes on, and I see Kurosaki-san standing in front of me.

"Hello Kurosaki-san. If I may ask, why are we in here?" I glance at the spider webs accumulated along the ceiling.

"Fukazawa-san, I saw you come out of a hotel yesterday. Is it… true that you sell yourself?" Kurosaki-san is anxious to hear my answer. I notice he hasn't let go of my arm, but is holding it rather gently.

I fix my eyes on his to watch his reaction. I am beginning to like his eyes. But maybe he won't like me anymore when he sees what I am.

"Yes."

For some peculiar reason, his shoulders relax a little.

"Oh… Okay."

"Do you hate me now?" I am still looking at his eyes, and to my surprise, he is looking at me too. His gaze is strong: unwavering.

"No. I don't think I ever could." His shirt is a crisp white, reminding me of his goodness and honesty.

"Why? Everyone else seems to."

"I like you too much to hate you. Although, of course, I'd like it if you would stop." I like his tone of voice. He doesn't seem to expect me to change anything. But I still hear a hint of hope.

"No. I've got to go." I say and I rush out of the closet, to the nearby courtyard.

I squat down amongst the dead flowers. The wind rushes at me, and chills me from head to toe. But I like it.

"What a waste." I whisper. These flowers could have been beautiful and fragrant, but with no one to bother, they withered away. I pat them, and I think, I can relate.


End file.
